Express the decimal as a percent. $0.481$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.481 = \dfrac{48.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.481} = 48.1\%$ $48.1$ per hundred = $48.1$ per cent = $48.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.